Bright Imprisionment
by Killjou
Summary: Imprisioned by the Autobots, Megatron doesn't get that many visitors, save for a small yellow Autobot who needs revenge.


IT'S OKAY PEOPLES! I'M NOT DEAD!

This is just a little quickie that latched itself onto my brain and practically shredded the poor thing in its need to be written (probs why i'm so stupid XD). So yeaa. This basically just started when I had a total writer's block for Yellow sun, Grey Sky and I still NEEDED to write, you know? Just to unwind. I hope its satisfactory, and excuse any errors- as I just said, this does not even amount to anything, except a bit of perverted thinking from yours truly.

And any followers for Yellow sun-thingy I'M ON IT. Most of the next is written and I have yet to decid weather I'm going to kill youse guys with another huge wait for two chapters or if I should just post normally. What do you think? Oh, and terribly sorry but don't expect any updates for bit; I'm leaving tomorrow for Sydney for a week! Visiting the rellies, you know? (So of COURSE I catch a cold the day before I leave... dangit! _Where are all my jumpers_-?)

(Sigh). I sight at my own stupidity. I feel sorry for all of you. Yes, you. And you. and- sorry, sorry. Onwards!

...(_Megatron is a sex-god!_ P; )

* * *

Megatron didn't often get many visitors.

No fragging surprise there. The usual were hotshot generals and snobbish aristocrats torturing for information, or submission. Pathetic low-life scum that never succeeded. Megatron had yet to open his mouth of one of them, choosing to show his displeasure through long, cold stares that educed fidgeting in the victims. Low growls and sneers had been proven just as successful, but they were reserved for only the most pompous and pathetic mechs. Even down here he was unchallenged, the great and mighty rightful leader of Cybertron.

So when Megatron, iron-fisted Decepticon leader, suddenly heard small footsteps sounding from the corridor his usually dull interest was piqued slightly. He immediacy calculated the chances; they were light, and the time between them was pitiful, and the sound the metal hitting the floor was soft and tinny. Far too small to be any of the dumb military frames he was used to seeing patrolling near him. Megatron cocked his head slightly, optics stony.

There they were: small, quick patters that indicated its frame was small or it was in a hurry, and armour composed of light alloy. From that diagnostic Megatron concluded it was either very young, cheap, poor or a civilian. And from the quickened tapping from them, they were in a hurry.

His optics shifted to get a better view of the entrance opposite him that was bared with a film of the strongest Cybertronian Alomia. Alomia was a clear almost indestructible substance found near the core- difficult to obtain and even more expensive so. He was currently bound to the opposite wall, shackles dominating his ankle struts, chassis, servos and thigh plating. The Autobots, it seemed, were not taking any chances with him.

The small footsteps grew louder, and Megatron's head cocked quizzically when bright yellow armour came into view and a small yellow minibot stopped abruptly outside. Megatron raised one optic brow in disinterest. That was it? He had not expected much anyway (it was an Autobot, for Primus's sake) but could Primus himself be serious? _That_ was it?

The young Autobot mech stared at him, its young face unusually harsh for that of an Autobot, his stance guarded and stiff. The Autobot's tense armour and tight wiring indicated he had come here with a clear and determined purpose, but Megatron failed to see what a low repair Autobot scum could want with him. Megatron blinked, then looked away as if the Autobot was nothing more than an annoying scratch on his armour. And how did the blasted thing get in here? It was A-grade security, with an endless amount of dectection bars, monitored vid-sites and patrolling guards. This interested Megatron slightly, but not enough to consider the Autobot worthy of any immediate recognition.

He vaguely remembered the small frame from Optimus's team from Earth, which immediately sent him sneering, a bad taste forming on his mouth. What a pathetic leader. As soon as he got out of here he would delight in showing Optimus just how to properly fight...

'You killed him.'

Megatron's gaze slowly moved back to stare emotionlessly at the angered Autobot, who was glaring at him, his small useless fists clenched to his sides.

'Excuse me?'

Megatron's voice was flat and bored, displaying his current state of mind. If Megatron had bothered to pay attention, he might have noticed the small minibot shift and bare his dentals threateningly.

'I _said,_ you killed him.'

The Autobot's voice was stronger, and overflowing with bitter venom as he stared full on into Megatron's listless optics. While the raw anger and hopeless look of the Autobot pleased Megatron, the voice was loud and plain irritating. Almost as bad as Starscream's pathetic snivelling.

Glancing at the minibot's tight stance and carefully set face that hid a raging storm of fury, Megatron allowed an indifferent smirk to cross his face as he turned his gaze to the Autobot and kept it there, watching it with half-lidded optics. The Autobot held his gaze evenly, optics narrowed. Megatron was impressed, despite himself. Not one of those whimpering Autoscum guards had been able to do that yet.

'I kill quite a lot of Autobots,' he responded simply and nonchalantly. 'It seems whoever you are indicating too I cannot recall.'

The annoyingly bright colours of the minibots armour seemed to shift restlessly, sending the dim light that was rebounding off the bright colours and dancing over Megatron's chassis. He glanced at them briefly, almost feeling the gentle caress of the sparkles of light, before returning to the present conversation.

The had Autobot looked briefly at the ground, his optics shuttering furiously, before jolting back up to openly seethe at him, the burning anger renewed in force. Megatron simply watched.

Autobots made everything so complicated.

'_No..._,' it whispered, its voice growing with hatred, and a consuming, terrible pain. 'It was _your fault!_'

With that it stepped heavily to the side and smashed its open palm against the small control pad near the door.

Megatron's optics snapped open and he grunted in pain as merciless volts of electricity instantly sparked to life and raced across his circuits, creating captivating flashes and snapping crackles of pure energy. Megatron hissed, straining against his shackles as the Autobot watched, its face stony and completely devoid of any feeling, the dreary mindset unfitting on its innocent face.

Just as abruptly as it started, the torturing energy was cut off, and Megatron gnashed his denta, slowly drawing his deathly glare up to meet with the still Autobot. Now he was angry. He'd forgotten about the extra precautions that had been put into place upon his arrival. Curse the Autobots to the pit.

'I... fail to see why... you would come down here to me,' Megatron ground out, clenching and unclenching his brutal fists, once so powerful and now so useless. He narrowed his optics, gritting his denta when the Autobot mirrored his expression.

'Shut up,' it whispered. 'Just... **just**... _SHUT __**UP!**_**'**

Megatron watched as the Autobot, in a fit of raging anger, dived for the switch, and he tensed as the spitting electricity once again assaulted him.

Megatron clamped his dentals together and hissed air in through his vents, cursing a thousand slow and painful deaths to this disgusting foolish little Autobot. It's dumb and primitive processor had no idea of the massive and powerful force it was messing with here.

Twitching and hissing, Megatron dragged his helm up to glare openly at the minibot, his face fierce and terrifying, multiplied by the intense pain burning throughout his body. He hunched over as another shock came, but he refused to let any sound escape his vocal capacitor. He glanced up and caught sight of the Autobot, who was strangely watching him closely, oil spilling from its optics and dripping down its still emotionless face.

Grunting, Mgatron tore his gaze away and shook his body as the last of the biting pain slowly unclamped its vicious hold on him. He was aware the Autobot was now crying. Loudly, irritatingly and extremely, utterly pathetically. He watched as the Autobot's sight clouded and drifted downwards, and it seemingly lost the will to stand along with its optics, for it fell against the Alomia and slid to the ground, curling up slightly and weeping openly.

Megatron lowered his gaze in disgust, his vents heaving as his systems slowly recovered from the shock and standby mode induced by it. He grimaced, rolling his shoulders painfully. The shockers were set to their highest level, and designed to hurt. As tough and battle-worn as he was, they were started to have a painful and troubling affect on him.

He blearily turned his vision back to the Autobot, who was now sniffing and hiccupping as his systems got used to the amount of oil leaving his optics. Megatron sneered and stood in silence as the Autobot's crying slowly started to ease, his optics still foggy as he remembered other times and places where he was much happier.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, and Megatron refused to move his searing gaze. Even the quieted humming of the Alomia field seemed to slow and die down.

Scowling, Megatron gave in. 'You do know how utterly pathetic you are, don't you?' He curtly asked, making it more of a statement than a question that he did not expect or wanted answered. This was getting plain ridiculous now. What had happened to all those darn patrols that were usually abundant in his section? They would happily remove this little irritation, and it would probably get accused of betrayal. Megatron would happily testify against him and create a nice little web of chaos. If the bored Decepticon leader was lucky, that was.

Although, to Megatron's slight surprise, the Autobot smiled. It was small, and it was bitter, but it was there.

'Yeah,' the unwelcome Autobot answered, wiping his wet face on his arm armour. Megatron winced in repulsion. _Disgusting_. 'I know.'

The silence returned, and the Autobot seemed perfectly content to end it there, crouched in a small bundle staring sadly and wistfully at its own pedes. Megatron's face could only be described as a look of complete and full loathing.

'I fail to see why you would come here. It was not just for revenge, no matter how much you enjoyed it. What to do you want?' Megatron demanded shortly. This Autobot had proved interesting, if too predictable and weak, and if Megatron was going to anymore entertainment out of it while he could he would prefer it to happen in the next few solar cycles. The Autobot had complained about a bot he obviously cared about being offline because of him. As far as Megatron could see, that was the Autobot's problem. They choose to fight against him, and many had had the same problem with him. But they had not lasted long. If he was free...

'Yeah,' the tiny minibot repeated stupidly, not looking at Megatron. 'I... needed...' He stopped to let out a small sob –encased cough, and Megatron chose not to react to that. If he growled every time someone around him acted like a sad processor-less sparkdrone his aggressive-based vocal circuits would fail constantly. He blinked at the Autobot's next words.

'...to break down in front of someone who would... leave me alone. Who _would _scorn me for it. I'm so sick of them smothering me! I-i—And I needed to see you...'

Megatron stared at the yellow bot, unimpressed, as his high voice grew louder with anger before powering down and focused on him directly.

'...I was curious.' A pause. 'I needed to hurt you—to ease the pain...' His voice was sad and small then, as if he was ashamed to admit the shadowed feelings he had harboured, although his optics were harsh and filled with a deep, dark hatred.

The prime reason Autobots couldn't cope. They were soft. Feelings like this needed to be encouraged. They were what made a mech strong. The burning desire to fight, the will to triumph, to extract their burning vengeance... what did they teach at those intolerable Autobot schools?

'And do you feel better now?' Megatron's question was full of scorn and mocking superiority, and he found himself smug. No matter what that little innocent bot did or said to him now, the cutting pain and dank feelings of regret and misery would travel with him like a thundering cloud the rest of his life. And there was nothing the little wretch could do about it. Even in here, Megatron found himself immensely pleased he was still spreading the pain. Ah, happy times.

Megatron's pleasure grew when the Autobot's face lit up in a delicious bout of terrible raging anger, and the electricity was once again released into Megatron's unprotected wires. It coursed through him with no indication of stopping, and Megatron forced himself to look into the Autobot's revealing optics as his body twitched and struggled in pain at the bounds. Before the Decepticon leader knew it, he was laughing.

Slowly it rose in tempo until his deep, evil structure-snapping and oil-freezing laugh was echoing throughout the closed in cell. The lightening energy cut off, and Megatron watched, chuckling with pain and irony as the Autobot stumbled back from the controls, staring at him with a mixture of fury and fear mixed upon his little face. Megatron pushed himself forward until his shackles were the only thing holding him upright and he grinned, hacking up burnt sour-smelling energon, where it sizzled on the cold metal floor. A wisp of smoke flowed up, trailing around him.

Still he laughed.

Megatron's laugh died off to a smug little chuckle as he watched the Autobot's fingers twitch and move towards the panel once more. He had found entertainment in this little nobody after all.

'You like that, don't you?' Megatron cooed to the little repair bot, leaning as far forward as he could, which was not that far. Even so, Megatron took great delight when it stepped back, small bright optics widening. 'Causing me pain, taking your hard-earned revenge...' he continued, eyeing the Autotbot, whose fear and shock was openly growing on its vulnerable expression. Megatron drunk it up enthusiastically.

'Why not ditch these foolish Autobot views and join my great forces? I can give you much more fun things to play with than this sad little Autobot torturer.'

Megatron paused ominously, watching hungrily as the yellow bot moved his servo speedily to the panel and it hovered there, uncertain and unsure.

'Yes,' Megatron urged, smirking. 'Give yourself another reason to deflect. Show me your sinister, untouched side; so much potential in your cruel little body. Show me, little Autobot,' he encouraged darkly, optics narrowing.

The Autobot stared at him, open fear dominating its face now. Megatron chuckled. It slammed its servo onto the control.

It was short and quick this time. Megatron rode through it, twitching and hacking as he jerked in his restraints. He coughed more energon out, and looked back to the Autobot. He laughed quietly.

The Autobot jumped as if stung and stormed to the Alomia, bearing his denta savagely at Megatron. 'What are you laughing at?' he hissed.

Megatron smiled in a daze, his processor still buzzing from the unnecessary amount of torture it had endured. 'You are a very peculiar little Autobot...' he stated, actually studying it closely for the first time since it had entered before. '...What is your name, little wrench?'

The Autobot started, and Megatron watched closely as its gaze darted to the panel, to him and then down the corridor to the way out. Although detesting himself for it, Megatron hoped (or more so ordered) silently that the Autobot would stay. Just for a little longer. Apparently deciding it had nothing to lose it turned back to Megatron, its face screwed up with hate.

'My name,' it snarled, 'is _Bumblebee_. And the bot that died because of you was called _Prowl_.'

'Oh really?' Megatron asked in scorned interest, leering at the bot- _Bumblebee_. Dead Primus, who named these Autobots? 'I shall send him a scan-card wishing him well while I rot away in this redundant place, shall I?'

The Autobot's face contorted in pure horror and rage. Megatron braced himself for the oncoming shock, but it didn't come. He looked back to see raw, plain sadness and fear etched onto the young bot's face where just the opposite of furious emotions had been a moment before. Ah, there it was. That true Autobot core... sad, really. This Bumblebee could have had a lot of potential as a devious little Decepticon spy.

'You mean... you really don't care? All those lives you've taken? Nothing?' The little Autobot asked, looking downright horrified... and a tired sort of weary sadness that was normally only seen in old worn mechs, beaten down by the many millennia of sadness and fear.

So there was a decent amount of wires in that miniscule little helm of his, after all.

Megatron scoffed coolly. 'If I had cared, I would have fallen long before my reign began...'

Bumblebee shook his head slowly, as if unable to believe it. He was sniffling again. Pathetic Amateur.

'Stay here...' Bumblebee paused in order to turn and grasp the panel, his small but forceful servo gripping it so hard it almost broke off. '...And rot for the rest of eternity, fragger.'

There it was again. Megatron relished in the amount of brutal Decepticon qualities a young Autobot could possess as the raw energy coursed through him again and his kneecaps buckled, unable to take the stress anymore. He lost the ability to stand and lurched forward, his vents wheezing and processor going haywire from the jolting shocks it was receiving. He gasped slowly, his body heaving tiredly.

Feeling optics burning into him that had a much more noticeable affect than the electricity, he managed to sluggishly drag his helm up and caught the gaze of the little yellow Autobot minibot, who was standing there still and silent.

He gave Megatron one last look of pure unadulterated hatred before he swung on his heel and hurried off down the corridor, disappearing into the shadows so quick it was as if he had never set foot here. Megatron stared after Bumblebee for a few moments, mulling over what he had just experienced as he jerkily recovered feeling through his temporarily paralysed limbs.

That was... unexpected... and interesting. He allowed a small evil smile to overtake his normally stoic faceplates as he retreated into himself, and the plans he had for an immediate escape. And after that intriguing little episode, possibly a capture.

...Bumblebee, huh?

* * *

See Megsy! Even when you think our cute little Bee is disgusting and you don't have the influence of a bond you STILL WANT HIM! ADMIT IT! So, how didour devious little Bumblebee get in there? I dunno, he had connections through the twins, Jazz, Optimus (who bullies Sentinal into it)... pick one.

Yah. Bye byes!


End file.
